


A Soldier's Choice In Life And Death

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Mentions of Death, Mentions of War, Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: A former mercenary has to talk his former friend and stop his old teammate from killing him.





	A Soldier's Choice In Life And Death

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This fic has been edited and slightly rewritten. Now on with the story. 
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> Extra Notes: I know that I've reposted this one-shot original a lot, but I needed to delete it in order to get rid of the bookmark comment left by a troll.

He stared at the brown-haired man that was standing right in front of him, who was aiming a gun at the center of his chest. Dyaken was surprised that he was so calm. There was a gun pointed at him, but it wasn't the first time that someone had tried to shoot him.

It probably wouldn't be the last time either. That's what he hoped anyway. The last time that someone had actually pointed a gun at him, he had gotten shot and nearly died, he actually ended up in a coma for six months. And that was something that he sure as hell didn't want to repeat. Ever. He was still holding his hands up in the air.

"Kyle, you don't have to do this. I know why you think that you do but you don't. I've known you for nearly thirty years now, and we've been friends for just as long. I know you, I know you that you don't want to do this. You've never killed anyone that you didn't have to kill. Now, you can pull that trigger, kill me if you want to and I'm going to give you a choice. Either you shoot me right now or you can put down that fucking gun. We can take down the real villain here, which is most definitely not me." He said, hoping that he would be able to get through to him. He was sweating while trying to figure a way out of his current predicament.

Even though he asked him to lower his gun, his friend didn't. He knew that he was right but it was like he just couldn't put the gun down. He needed to know exactly what his old friend knew before he decided what he would do next. He had no fucking idea what he was supposed to do now. He was at a standstill with his old friend and with himself as well.

"I can't do that. Not until you tell me what I need to know. All of the clues, all of the evidence, it all points to someone that we both know. And you need to tell me where he is right now. You're right. I honestly don't want to kill you. You're my best friend, we fought together in many battles that I have actually lost count of how many that we've saved each other's asses. Just tell me where that murderous bastard is, I'll leave right now." He replied. His face was red with anger, his pulse was jumping, and he was ready to kill if he had no choice.

When they were both in their early twenties, they were recruited right out of the marines by the Red Syndicate to take part in highly classified black ops missions that no one, not even the president of the galaxy knew about the secret organization. Dyaken, Kyle, and Jase Bryenfield, were placed on a team with five other highly trained, skilled fighters. They were trained to kill, they were very, very, good at what they did for a living. They enjoyed it quite a bit as well.

They were a force to be reckoned with, until their very last mission, they were betrayed by someone they thought they knew well enough, they had even called him a friend and a brother. Out of everyone on their team, only three of eight had survived of what was a slaughter, close to fifteen years earlier.

It had both shocked and saddened them that it was almost an entire lifetime ago that something so horrible, so tragic had happened to the people, that they had cared about the most in the world and they knew in their hearts, that they couldn't have done anything to save their friends. It had just happened way too fast for them to react to the situation at that moment in time.

"Jase? What the fuck are you talking about!? I haven't heard from or seen him since he had wiped out our entire team, nearly killed us, and was pretty damn close to breaking the Red Syndicate's alliance with the Blue Oasis Foundation. He fucked us over, killed our other teammates, and I want him dead just as much as you do. How about you lower your gun, I go get mine, we go find that bastard, kill him and we can finally get our vengeance?" He asked, with so much fire and fury in his voice that it had reminded him of the good old days of taking down governments, saving the day and protecting the innocent.

After several tense moments 0f staring hard, trying to control his own anger towards the man that he was pointing his gun at, he finally lowered it,he slipped it into the holster that was his left hip. He sighed, took a deep breath, looked back his blond-haired friend. He moved to sit down on a nearby chair, and Dyaken did the same. Neither one said anything for quite a while, which had felt like hours, but was probably just nearly thirty minutes.

Kyle turned to face him, he did something that the blond hadn't seen from his old war buddy in so fucking long that he had thought that he wasn't capable of doing such a thing anymore. He actually smiled at him. A real fucking smile, not a forced fake smile that somebody could see was a fake from a million miles away, but a real, honest, true smile.

Dyaken was reminded of an old smile, one that hadn't seen the evil, the darkness, that killing people, fighting for your life would turn it into something that wasn't right, it just wasn't something human anymore. It was tainted by the darkness that had gathered in one's own soul once they had taken a life that wasn't their life to take in the first place.

The blond shook his head to clear his mind of the evil things that he and his old, long dead team of killers had done so very long ago that he wished that had never done. Even though the people that he had killed were evil, pure evil. It was his job to kill them, save the world from them, he honestly wished that he didn't have to kill anyone. But back then, he knew that he had no other choice, like he didn't have much of a choice right now but to help out his old friend and kill one last evil soul that needed to be killed to save everyone else.

He guessed that a soldier's job was never really finished until they were long dead and buried six feet under, in the dark, muddy soil that would keep them forever, where nobody would ever see them again. He looked back to Kyle, he gave him a sad, broken smile, and nodded back to him, glad that he was able to finally see reason in such a fucked world that they were living in.

"You're right, let's go. I don't know where Jase is, but I think that I who does. Have you ever heard of The Swordsman Of The Dead? Well, that's not his real name, more like a code name. I don't think anyone really knows what his real name, not anyone alive anyway. Every single target that he had gone after is dead. He never let anyone live that he was hired to kill live to tell the tale. That's probably why he got that scary ass nickname in the first place. And I don't think he even remembers his own real name. Come on, we better get going." He said. He got up from his chair, walked into his bedroom, went to his safe, keyed in the password and he took out his old battle gear, made his way back into his living room where Kyle was standing near the front door.

"Dyaken, we have to track Jase down, kill him once and for all, get revenge for our fallen comrades. For now and forever." He proclaimed, he opened the door, walked out of the apartment. The blond man followed his brown-haired friend out of his own apartment shortly after that. He figured that, that could possibly be the very last time that he would see the inside of his place ever again.

They both left the apartment building, walked into the parking lot, found Dyaken's car. They got into it, Dyaken sat down in the driver's seat, while Kyle climbed into the passenger seat. They pulled out of the driveway and onto the road towards their enemy, so that they finally end the long fought battle, once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Hey y'all. I just finished fixing up this fanfic. I'll have my other fanfics updated soon. Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.


End file.
